Love You To Death
by SnoQueen
Summary: When Miko finds out her results from the doctor, she keeps it a secret from everyone...but as her last days draw nearer, does she dare tell Ryosuke, her boyfriend? And could it be all his fault?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Miko re-read the doctor's report four times. She didn't understand. What could've gone wrong?

She looked up at her mother who was staring at her, shocked. She had opened the letter because Miko hadn't dared to. They all knew something was wrong. But this? It was just too much.

"Mum, I'm gonna go to the library, okay?" a voice echoed from behind. Nobody moved.

Hirosue's head popped into the kitchen "Mum, I said I'm – "

But he stopped all of a sudden to observe the tense atmosphere. He looked from his mother to Miko to the letter. Hirosue walked up to Miko and read the doctor's report over her shoulder.

"Lung cancer?" he muttered.

Miko, suddenly realising what was going around her, turned to face her older brother. Their eyes met and they stared into each other. Miko could feel tears rushing to her eyes, but she forced them back. _No Miko, you can't be weak. Not in front of Hiro, at least. _She and her brother had been closer than her relationship with her mother. And now, they were going to be pulled apart, and they would never see each other again.

"Hiro," she whispered and stretched out an arm to touch his. But before she could do so, he took a step back and reversed out of the kitchen, and into the hallway. The slamming of the front door could be heard followed by the revving of a car. It pulled out of the driveway and made a loud screeching noise.

Miko turned to look at her mother. Her eyes were glistening with tears and a few ran down her cheeks.

"How Miko? How?" she cried.

Miko walked over to her mother and placed a comforting arm around her.

"I don't know mum. I don't know."

But in Miko's heart, she had an idea of who it was. Then it became all too clear. Now she understood. The only name that came to her head …

… her boyfriend, Takahashi Ryosuke.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Ryosuke stood in his balcony with a cigarette in his mouth. He looked out into the open. The heat from the morning sun that burned into the back of his neck also illuminated the garden. It was really something to look at.

He heard a knock at his bedroom door; but he simply ignored it. The cigarette came out of his mouth and sat between his fingers. Another knock came. Ryosuke knew who was at the door, but he didn't want her to be here…not right now anyway.

The door slightly creaked open and a tall, thin figure emerged from it, holding a silver tray with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits. She saw her son standing in the balcony and walked over to him.

"Aah, there you are." She exclaimed placing the tray on a near by able. "I knocked on the door a few times, you didn't answer."

"I didn't hear you." Ryosuke said simply.

The elder Takahashi looked at her son. "Oh," she whispered.

She poured some tea into a cup, placed it on a saucer and put it back on to the tray. "Well, I just came to remind you that tonight is your father's dinner party for his colleagues and he would like you and Keisuke to attend."

Ryosuke placed the cigarette back into his mouth, inhaled and took it out again. A puff of smoke exited his mouth. "Tonight, Project D has a challenge. As long as we can be out before nine-thirty, it will be fine."

"Ryosuke, I don't care what you have tonight. This is important for your father because he also invited some highly respectable guests. The least you could do is turn up. And you can bring Miko-chan is you like."

Ryosuke dropped his cigarette and lightly pressed on it with his foot. "We will be there. And we will also leave before nine-thirty."

With that, he walked across his balcony and entered his room. He took the cup of tea and drank the contents in one gulp.

"As long as you turn up Ryosuke." She said.

She took the tray and exited the room leaving Ryosuke sitting behind his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang and echoed around the quiet house.

Hirosue ran to answer it in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Hirosue san. Is Miko there?"_ Ryosuke's voice said.

Hirosue's face scrunched up. "Oh, Ryosuke san. Well, how are you today? Feeling good? I hope you're not sick unlike the rest of us."

_"Oh no, I'm quite fine thank you. Are you sick?"_ a confused Ryosuke asked.

Right at that moment, Miko came down the stairs; her school papers in her hand. She looked up at the mention of her name.

"Oh no, no. I'm absolutely fine. It's just Miko. She's come up with this awful sickness."

"HIROSUE!" she squealed. Hirosue looked up at her with large eyes. "GIVE ME THAT!" Miko grabbed the phone from her brother's hands and put it to her ear.

"Ryosuke?"

_"Miko? Is that so?" _

"No, no." she croaked. "I just woke up with a, er, headache. And Hiro's just making a big deal out of it. But it's not. A big deal I mean."

Miko could hear Ryosuke knitting his eyebrows with concern. _"Oh, okay then. Well, I called to ask if you would like to come to my place tonight."_

"Why? Any special occasion?"

_"No. My father is just holding a party for his colleagues. So, I thought you might like to join me."_

Miko lolled her head to one side. "Hmm, okay. What time?"

_"Seven. Not too fancy."_

She smiled. "Okay. See you then."

A continuous beeping noise told her that he had hung up. Miko did the same and sighed. Suddenly realising that Hirosue was in the room too, she turned to him and put her hands on her hips.

"What was that?" she asked.

Hirosue frowned. "It's his fault Miko. And you know it."

Miko slowly straightened. She could yet again feel herself on the verge of tears. She shook her head and turned to leave. She stopped mid-way and said, "I don't want anyone to find out Hiro. And I mean no one."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Ah, Miko-chan, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you. And you?" she asked courteously.

"Not bad myself." The elder chuckled. "How are your studies going?"

Miko thought for a while. "Well, they're alright so far. Who knows what the future has in store for us."

Takahashi Emi let out a laugh, unaware of the meaning behind her words. "You are quite right dear. Quite right."

The pair continued to talk, occasionally changing the subject as someone came to greet and join them in conversation.

Soon, as few more guests joined Miko and Takahashi Emi, Miko spotted Ryosuke making his way up the stairs. Curious of where he was off to among so many people, she excused herself and followed him.

Oblivious of which way he had gone, she made her way to his room, thinking that was the only place he could be.

She knocked on the door lightly and opened it when there was no response.

"Ryosuke?"

She slipped into the room and found herself looking at him straight in the eye as he sat behind his desk. She smiled graciously but didn't break eye contact with him.

"Is there a race tonight too?" she asked.

He nodded and moved his eyes back to his computer. "A new team in town."

"I see."

Miko moved towards his bed, placed her bag down and sat on it.

"You aren't pressuring him are you?"

"I am simply letting him concentrate." He replied, fully aware of who she was talking about. "He will do fine if he knows his ways."

"I'm sure he does. After all, he's lucky to have a brother like you."

A knock at the door caused Miko to look up. Ryosuke, however, didn't move a muscle. The door opened and Keisuke's head appeared behind it. He noticed Miko's presence and immediately blushed of embarrassment.

"I didn't interrupt anything did I?" he asked sheepishly.

Miko gave him a reassuring smile and shook her head. "No please; come in."

The young blonde moved into the room unsurely and began to fidget with his fingers.

"Aniki," he said. "I've finished watching the video again."

His brother nodded and moved over to him. Miko listened with amazement as Ryosuke gave his brother simple, yet effective tips for the race.


End file.
